Sixteen Candles
by scarlett2112
Summary: Elena Gilbert's sixteenth is anything but sweet. 'He' doesn't know she's alive, her parents and family forget her birthday and she suffers every humiliation possible over the course of one day. Will things turn around and will this turn out to be the best birthday ever? *Dedicated to AMAZING AISHA*


_**Our dear friend amazing Aisha has been going through a rough patch since her dad died unexpectedly. This story is dedicated to her. **_

Feeling the sun begin to warm her face, Elena burrows herself deeper into the warm, fleece sheets. Everything is blurry for a second till she rubs the remainders of sleep from her eyes and gazes through the window. The sun blooms on the horizon, its golden petals stretching ever outwards into the rich expanse of blue, making the pristine layer of snow glisten like a field of diamonds. It is the brilliant flower in the sky that warms the day, her _special_ day.

"Katherine, Elena, Jeremy, come on. Everybody get up!" comes her mother's voice from downstairs. She sighs, throws her covers to the side and drags herself out of bed. After slipping on her bathrobe, she goes into the hall and gets a bird's eye view of the chaos.

"Open up, My ride will be here any moment," Grayson pounds on the bathroom door.

"I'm the one getting married, daddy," Katherine's voice comes from the other side of it.

"Not till tomorrow," he bangs on it some more.

Knowing she won't get her turn for awhile, Elena ducks back into her room and goes to her closet to get something to wear. After pulling out a pair of skinny jeans, a cute flannel shirt, fluffy socks, a scarf and her Freebird boots, she goes to stand in front of her full length mirror. Staring at herself, she plays with her hair and pops out her chest, rolling her eyes at her silliness. The sound of her phone ringing pulls her out of her reverie. Picking it up, she greets her best friend. "Morning Caroline."

_"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elena, happy birthday to you." _

"Thanks."

_"How does it feel to be 16?"_

"I look exactly the same, and no I didn't expect any hocus pocus or that I'd wake up gorgeous but it's still supposed to be like this magic birthday, everyone talks about their sweet 16..."

_"Well yeah, it's a right of fucking passage." _

"I know, Care," Elena laughs and slips into her jeans.

_"The calendar says you're 16 but physically you're no different than yesterday." _

Elena sighs, "I better get downstairs. Mom's probably beside herself by now."

_"Alright, I'll see you at school. Bye Elena." _

After quickly dressing, Elena gives herself a last look in the mirror. "It's gonna be a great day." She gives herself an encouraging nod and takes her turn in the bathroom before running downstairs to join her family.

* * *

"Where's my medical bag?" Grayson asks, hands on his hips as his eyes dance around the room.

"Where'd you leave it?" Jeremy asks with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"Don't be a wise ass," Grayson gives him a stare.

"It's not my fault you can never remember where you left it," Jeremy defends himself.

"He's right about that dad," Katherine takes a swallow from her coffee cup, sets it in the sink then leaves the kitchen.

"Have you seen it?" Grayson shoots a look at his wife.

"No, I haven't seen it. Where's Elena?" Miranda huffs, and puts the milk carton back in the fridge.

"It wasn't my idea to get her a cellphone," Grayson retorts, frantically looking through the cupboards.

"Why would your bag be in a kitchen cupboard?" Miranda deadpans, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, things have a tendency to disappear in this house, mine in particular," he's about to got look elsewhere when Katherine reappears, holding it in her hand. "Thank you Kath...," he starts when the sound of a car horn interrupts his thoughts. "That's Tobias, I have to go," he quickly kisses his wife then hurries towards the door.

"Don't forget our parents are coming today," Miranda yells over her shoulder just as it slams shut behind him.

"Are you still having supper with the Mikaelsons?" Jeremy looks up with a mouthful of eggs.

She nods, "After tomorrow, they'll be family."

Jeremy grimaces at the thought.

"Elena, there you are?" Miranda looks up when she sits down at the table. "When it comes your turn to get married, do me a favor - don't choose December."

"Who'd want to marry her?" her brother retorts.

Elena scowls at him and sticks a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to fix you a lunch, you'll just have to get something in the school cafeteria."

"She only eats that crap so her..." Jeremy pokes out his chest and laughs.

"Jeremy! Keep it up and I'll make you walk your sister down the aisle instead of your father."

"Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly and finishes his orange juice.

"You're incorrigible," Miranda glares at him before turning to Elena. "Now, don't give me that look, I'll get back to fixing you a lunch next week, it's a short one, Christmas vacation starts Wednesday."

"That's it? You have nothing else to say?"

"What would you like me to say, Elena? Come on now, you're gonna miss the bus if you don't hurry. Have a good day," she shushes them out of the kitchen.

Elena runs up to her room to grab her bag and takes one last look in the mirror. "I can't believe this - they fucking forgot my birthday," she looks at her reflection incredulously.

* * *

Elena's just reaching into her locker when Caroline approaches and gives her friend a one-armed hug. "Cheer up, I'm sure they didn't forget about your birthday but it kind of sucks that your sweet 16's the day before Katherine's wedding. Who gets married at Christmas time anyway?" she waves off those thoughts, "They'll remember..."

"That's easy for you to say. Did your family ever forget yours?" Elena huffs, slamming her locker shut after pulling her history book out.

"Come on, Elena," Caroline sighs.

"Everything sucks, but my family forgetting my birthday illuminated it in flashing red and green neon lights."

"What do you expect, cake with all the trimmings for breakfast?"

"No, not cake but they could have at least mentioned it."

"Why don't you remind them? Their guilty guts could be highly profitable - lots of presents under the tree - maybe a big one in the driveway?" Caroline elbows her playfully.

"I wouldn't stoop to remind them. What little girl doesn't look forward to their sweet 16? You know, a huge birthday cake, well pie in my case and tons of people at the party."

"Yeah tons of people," Caroline interrupts, "and some incredibly gorgeous guy to have your first time with."

Elena smiles as her mind quickly drifts elsewhere.

_"Tell me to stop and I will," he promises, setting between her hips. _

_"Don't stop," she feels him at her entrance and holds her breath. _

_"Try to relax," he leans down to kiss her. She draws comfort from his mouth as he begins to push forward. "Stay with me, Elena," he whispers. Unable to speak she bobs her head. _

_He gives a hard push and then he brushes his lips against her eyelids. _

_"I'm okay," she lifts her palm to cradle his face. She doesn't want him to stop, it's like she's a part of him and he's a part of her. _

"Yoo hoo," Caroline snaps her fingers in front of Elena's face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something..." her voice trails off when she catches a glimpse of _him_ ducking into a classroom.

"And you accuse me of having a one track mind," Caroline smirks, knowing exactly what she was imagining.

"Shut up," Elena gives her a playful shove.

"If you play your cards right, maybe you can guilt your folks into buying you a car or something really boujee? I mean it's the least they can do..."

"A black Camaro would be nice and so would the guy," Elena laughs but the sound of first bell overshadows it.

"Oh shit," they say at the same time and hurry to the classroom.

* * *

_Have you ever done it? _is written on the sex quiz that Vicky Donovan slipped her in geometry class. Elena writes, "That's for me to know and you to dot. dot. dot."

_Who would you do it with? _As subtly as she can, Elena looks over her shoulder at Damon Salvatore, when he meets her eyes, she turns away and writes the initials _D.S. _to answer the question.

_Does he or she know? _Elena quickly spells **_NO_** with a heavy hand in capital letters followed by several exclamation points. Finishing up, she folds it and drops it over her shoulder to Caroline, unaware that her best friend's gawking at one of the football players.

Having seen the note fall, Damon stretches his leg out, puts his foot on top of the piece of paper and pulls it close, allowing him to bend down and pick it up. Suddenly the bell rings signaling the end of class.

"Did you get it?" she asks Caroline when they're in the hallway.

"Get what?"

"Vicky Donovan gave me a sex test and I was supposed to pass it to you. I'm so screwed," she adds when Caroline shakes her head back and forth.

"Why didn't she just text the questions to you?"

"I don't know, ask her," Elena retorts sarcastically.

"Well, did you put your name on it?"

"No, but it was really embarrassing. One of the questions was who you'd do it with."

"Don't tell me, Damon Salvatore." When Elena nods, she adds, "He doesn't even know you exist."

"Thanks, that's so nice of you to say."

"I'm sorry, Elena, but he's a senior, and more importantly he's taken."

"I know but he's so handsome...," a dreamy look flashes in her eyes. "I hope whoever finds it doesn't know it's me, I'll die," she mumbles and follows Caroline to their next class.

* * *

"Do you know Elena Gilbert?" Damon asks Enzo as they work out in gym class.

"Sophomore, right?"

"Yeah, what do you think of her?"

"I don't," Enzo scoffs, making a face.

"Would you ever ask her out?"

"Depends on how much you paid me. It's not like she's ugly but there's nothing there and you know what I mean?" Enzo chuckles.

"There's something... I have study hall with her. I catch her staring at me sometimes... It's dope - the way she's always looking at me."

"Maybe she's just weird?"

"I'm being serious? She looks like she's in love with me."

"She's a kid," Enzo points out.

"No she's not," Damon bench-presses 100 pounds.

"What're you gonna do with her? She's too young to...," Enzo smirks before adding, "And fifteen will get you twenty in this state."

"Maybe I'm interested in more than that..."

"Come on, Damon. You talk like you're hard up. You got Andie, she's straight fire," he uses his hands to emulate her incredible curves.

"Whatever," Damon sighs and walks off to lift some weights.

* * *

"It's unbelievable. I swear to God, Andie Starr is Aphrodite in the flesh," Elena and Caroline stare at her till she drops her towel and steps in the shower.

"It's so unfair," Caroline shakes her head.

"She's perfect," Elena sighs, dropping her chin to her chest.

"Practically impossible to throw shade, everyone says she's really nice," Caroline tosses Elena a towel.

"And she's going with Damon. I don't stand a chance," Elena jokes and follows her friend into one of the stalls.

* * *

There's all kind of noise and chaos when the two girls ascend the steps and take a seat on their bus. "There has to be a better mode of transportation."

"I hope you guilt your parents into a car for your birthday and a license would be helpful."

"Don't hold your breath," Elena sighs, turning up her nose when two young boys slip Grinch masks over their faces. "On second thought," Elena laughs at the absurdity of it all.

When Caroline's stop comes, she stands to exit. "Call me, okay? Let me know if they remember."

"Doubtful," Elena answers loudly just as Caroline reaches the sidewalk.

"See you at the dance later," she yells at the bus as it's pulling away from the curb.

Elena leans her head against the window for the rest of the drive but looks up when someone slides into the now empty seat. "How's it going?"

"How's what going?" she considers him.

"You know, things?" Kol asks, his eyes twinkling.

"How is that any of your business?"

"So... are you going to the Christmas dance tonight?" he persists.

"That's also none of your business."

"I've seen you at them before, I mean, we wouldn't have to dance... Maybe we can go together, just you and me?"

Elena laughs in his face.

"What's so funny? You got a date?"

"Yes, a great big, burly one, and he wouldn't like to hear that you're hitting on me... I mean, I'd hate for your pretty brown eyes to be swollen shut," she teases, winking at him.

"You seem unnecessarily hostile - I mean, it's just..."

"Go to hell," Elena's had enough, frustrated that he won't just shut up.

"Very hostile. Come on, what's the problem here? I'm a boy, you're a girl. Is there anything wrong with me trying to start some kind of relationship?" he waves his index finger back and forth between them, "Look, I know you have to go. Just answer one question."

"Yes, you're annoying me," Elena snaps in frustration.

"That's not it," he starts at the sound of the brakes squealing. "Have I made any progress here?" he waggles his eyebrows at her playfully.

"You're delusional," Elena hurries out of the bus and raises her middle finger at him as the bus departs. She laughs, Kol's always trying to hit on her and actually she doesn't really hate it...

* * *

After hanging her backpack on the coat tree, Elena opens the door and climbs the stairs to her room but stops short when she's greeted by a man's legs with garters and a woman with her nylons bunched at her ankles.

"Where are my Christmas tree boxers, Marie?"

"You mean you didn't pack them? You always expect me to take care of everything, Joseph but I did remember this," she raises a heating pad and before Elena can stealthily back down the stairs, her grandmother sees her. "Elena."

"Hi!" Elena forces a smile and continues up the stairs till she's standing in her room.

"Oh, sweetheart! You're a sight for sore eyes," her grandma kisses her.

"How's my little bug?"

"I'm fine, Grandpa. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Of course, my bunions are killing me," Grandpa crosses his leg and starts rubbing his hairy foot.

"My arthritis this time of year...," grandma adds, spreading her fingers out in front of her.

"So are you, uh... You're sleeping up here?" Elena notices their suitcases open and clothes spread out on her bed.

"Yup, your grandpa John beat us to the guest room. So here we are."

"It's been awhile, do I look any older?" Elena hints, scrutinizing them as they do the same to her.

"Nope, you look the same to me," Joseph looks at his wife.

She shakes her head no and quickly changes the subject when she turns to look out the window as light flakes of snow blow off the roof. "I hope it doesn't snow tomorrow."

"I hope not too, grandma."

"You know Katherine, she'll refuse to wear a coat and it would be horrible if she caught a cold."

"Well if she does, you mustn't give her a hard time," grandpa scolds.

"I'm not going to but she doesn't need to have a runny nose on her wedding night."

"It's not like it'll be her first time," Elena mumbles.

"What did you say dear?" Grandma faces her.

"Not a thing," Elena starts down the steps. "I'm gonna go set myself up in Jer's room. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, sweetheart, your grandpa and I are looking forward to having a nice chat with you."

"Can't wait," Elena lies and quickly makes her escape, slamming the door shut behind her. Leaning against it, she shakes her head. "I swear to God, there has to be something in the water. Grandparents forgetting a birthday too?"

Blowing out a frustrated breath, she runs down the lower stairs two at a time, hoping to make it to her dad's office before being accosted again but no such luck, When she reaches the bottom, she's waylaid by her grandpa John as he steps out of the bathroom.

"Well, well, if it isn't Elena Josephine Gilbert..." he chortles, spreading his arms to hug his granddaughter.

"Hi, Grandpa," she steps into them, lightly squeezing him back.

"I've got one for you. What kind of music do Santa's elves like?"

"I don't know," Elena plays along.

"Wrap music, you know spelled with a w," he chuckles, practically doubling over.

"Good one," she laughs at how stupid his jokes always are.

"You ready for another?"

"Sure," she starts but sighs internally when her grandmother appears.

"John, leave her alone. You'll make her pee her pants."

"You're no fun, Isobel."

She scoffs at her husband then smiles at Elena, "Let me look at you," she picks up her arms and spreads them out. "Look John, she's starting to fill out."

"Excuse me," Elena practically runs down the hall before she can be embarrassed any further, ducks into Jeremy's room and locks the door behind her before plopping down on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"Who are you?"

Elena screams loudly when a guy's head hangs over the top bunk's mattress. She flies off the bed and into the kitchen where her mom is pouring a cup of coffee.

"Who's the guy in Jeremy's room? He scared the shit out of me," Elena spreads her hand over her now pounding heart.

His name is Tyler. He came down with Grandma and Grandpa Sommers. He's an exchange student from New York that's living with them."

"Yeah, well, he's weird," Elena pulls a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"He is not, you don't even know him."

"I don't suppose it makes any difference to you, but there's a strange person in my room," Jeremy plops down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Katherine dumped Nik. He's her new fiancé," Elena teases.

"Stop it now. Elena, honey, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure," Elena says cautiously, wondering what she's getting herself into.

"Please help your grandmothers with supper? Dad and I have to go to the country club with the Mikaelsons."

"Mom," Elena starts, "Is there any reason for me to stay home tonight?"

"Well, it might be nice if you'd visit... with your grandparents and Tyler."

"Who?" Jeremy looks up.

"The guy sharing your room for the weekend," Miranda explains.

Elena's beyond frustrated. "I think I'm going to go to the Christmas dance at school."

"That's okay, just don't forget to turn off the stove in an hour."

"Don't worry, I'll remember," she annunciates every syllable of the word.

"Thank you dear," Miranda smiles and leaves the kitchen.

"This is the single worst day of my entire life," Elena takes a long pull from her water bottle.

"Stop complaining, I have to share a bunk with a guy that none of us knows."

"Well, where am I sleeping?"

"Sofa in dad's den," Jeremy laughs and slips his ear buds back in.

* * *

Shaking her head, Elena goes into Katherine's room, lays down and closes her eyes, wondering how this day can get any worse.

"Do you think Grandpa John's going to embarrass me?" Katherine asks when she steps out of the closet.

"I think it's a distinct possibility..."

"He already asked me if Nik is snatched?" she rolls her eyes.

"Is he?" Elena chuckles, running a piece of Christmas ribbon between her fingers.

"Don't be cute. I love him and he loves me. I've had men worship me before but not for eight months in a row."

"I think I'm in love too," Elena mentions, rolls on her back and stares at the Chris Pratt poster that's pinned to the ceiling above her sister's bed.

"In love, really Elena?" Katherine takes a break from primping to look at her sister.

"Well, I am, he's not."

"Elena, I really don't have time for this."

"Well, I'm sorry. I always listened to you go on and on and on about your boyfriends," Elena retorts, more than a little offended.

"Elena, stop acting so salty. I'm the one getting married - ergo - I'm the center of attention?"

"Unbelievable," Elena huffs. "Everyone in this family has totally gone all Twilight Zone."

"You're just jealous," Katherine turns back to her vanity.

"Yep, that's it. That's exactly it," Elena storms out of the room.

Katherine flinches at the sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

"Tyler is your age, Elena. You two should get along fabulously," Grandma Marie mentions, sticking a forkful of lasagna in her mouth.

"We can go some place quiet, get to know each other better," Tyler intones, sliding his chair a little closer to Elena.

"That's a great idea, Tyler," Grandpa Joseph mumbles with a mouthful of garlic bread.

"May I be excused?" Elena interrupts, having had enough of the mindless conversation.

"Where are you going?" Isobel asks, reaching for another dinner roll.

"I have a dance to go to... at school. They decorate the gym in holiday style, pretty tree, lights, banners, music, it'll be nice."

"Hang on a minute, Elena, I have a wonderful idea," Grandma Sommers looks at Tyler. "Would you like to go with her to the dance?"

"Yes, very much so," he smirks, eyeing Elena flirtatiously and running his tongue along his lower lip lasciviously.

A mortified look washes over her face but she quickly forces a smile. After excusing herself, she hurries up the stairs to find something to wear and wonders how she's going to manage this.

* * *

The music is playing loudly, some of the kids are just slow dancing to loud music while others move like water transformed by music, flowing in graceful arcs, limbs in constant motion, painting a picture that sound alone can never achieve. The DJ is flailing her arms to the beat and while bright Christmas lights and vivid colors flash in the gym. The Christmas tree is lit and a Merry Christmas banner drapers one wall.

"I wonder if Damon's here?" Elena asks, looking at Caroline.

"You and your obsession," Caroline eyes her pointedly.

"Yeah well, when you don't have anything, you don't have anything to lose, right?"

"That's a cheerful thought. Let's go make ourselves available," Caroline grabs her arm and pulls her into the room.

On the other side of the gym, Kol is hanging out with a bunch of his guys. Scanning the crowd for Elena, he smiles when he sees her and points her out. "That's the one."

"She doesn't look like a freshman," Luke looks at him skeptically.

"Not a freshman, sophomore. We ride the bus together."

"You talk to her?"

"Talk? I have a relationship with her."

"You're such a liar," Luke doesn't believe a word of Kol's bragging.

"Don't believe me? We'll see about that... You just wait, by night's end, me and her will..." Kol lets the words hang as he walks away to meet Elena. He latches onto her arm and drags her to the dance floor.

It takes everything in Elena not to burst out laughing as he dances around her. When he turns his back to her, she runs out of the gym and into the hall, collapsing against a wall...

Kol continues his escapades for a few seconds before realizing that he's all alone. sighing, he rejoins his friends.

"She took off," Matt laughs.

"It's early yet," Kol snaps, embarrassed by his failure with the girl.

"Yeah? I'll bet you the new Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 that you won't even get to touch her lips."

"You got a bet," he pounds his index finger into Matt's chest, "I'll get it all."

"Yeah right, there's no way that girl's going to do anything with you," Matt slugs his arm.

"Don't hit me. Secondly, what kind of proof do you want?"

"YouTube."

"No way," he scoffs, "Try again."

"Girls panties," Matt adds, stopping Kol in his tracks. Rolling his eyes and wondering how he's going to worm his way out of this one, he accidentally runs into Damon.

"Sorry, man. I...I didn't see you..."

"Chill, okay? You... You were dancing with a girl?" Damon mentions.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you know her?"

"She grabbed me," Kol raises his arms in surrender.

"Would you relax, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just... what do you know about her?"

"She plays hard to get and it makes me crazy."

"Did she come here with you?" Damon asks, turning to look around for a moment.

"No, no - but if I can convince her - she's going home with me," Kol adds with a wink then walks off in search of a pair of girl's panties.

* * *

Elena takes a breath and gets up to use the bathroom. Suddenly some girls appear in the hallway, giggling.

"Do you guys want to blow off this dance?" Andie asks as they approach her.

"I'm bored to the brink of insanity," Rose dramatically swipes the back of her hand across her forehead.

"And go where?" Hayley asks, looking at herself in a compact mirror.

"Damon's parent's aren't home. We can do his house," Andie starts then notices Elena. "Hi."

"Hi," Elena forces a smile.

"Have fun," she adds over her shoulder before continuing with her friends. "Damon's paranoid about his house getting trashed so we'll have to behave..." their voices trail off as they walk back into the gym.

Elena sighs and follows them, taking a seat on the bleachers in front of Caroline and Tom Avery, the guy she's been hanging with. She can't stop the eyeroll when Kol appears yet again.

"Yeah, I'm back," he winks.

"Your scent preceded you," she waves her hand in front of her face.

"It's my cologne, you want a better whiff?"

"I'll pass. There's no one else you can bother?"

"Come on. You know you're the one I want to bother..." he smiles playfully.

"This is my friend, Caroline. And that's Tom."

"Hey," he mock waves.

"Get the hell outta here," Caroline raises her voice.

"Nice manners!"

"How about I show you some nice manners in the parking lot?" Tom glares at him.

"Such hostility I'm sensing," he turns to Elena, "You wanna go somewhere?"

Elena sighs and walks off."

Kol stares at her retreating form and is more determined than ever so he lets a moment pass before following after her.

* * *

He finds her in one of the classrooms, sitting in a desk. He slowly approaches with hands raised. "I'm really sorry about what happened in the gym," he adds and slides into the desk beside her.

"It's my birthday," she admits with lackluster.

Kol starts playing an imaginary guitar and sings, "Happy birthday to you..."

"Don't do that."

He nods and starts, "Wise men say..."

"Please," she shakes her head back and forth, "I mean, it's really been the absolute worst day, let alone birthday and no offense," she sighs, "I really don't need a concert right how."

"What's wrong? You didn't get anything good, or..."

"I didn't get shit. Not even a "happy birthday." My whole family just blew it off," she waves her palm over her head.

"Seriously? I'd play on their guilt for months if my family forgot mine."

"It's almost the new year. I'm 16. Everything should be lit, right?"

"Right?" Kol nods in agreement. "Would it make you feel any better if you knew one of my secrets, or...?"

"Don't gross me out."

"No, we're not talking gross here. It's... It's just embarrassing," he exhales and looks around to make sure there are no eavesdroppers. "This has to stay between you and I, promise?"

"I promise," Elena crosses her heart in dramatic fashion.

"Okay, I've never been with a... you know," he quirks his brows when she starts giggling. "I'd appreciate you not laughing here, okay?" his eyes twinkle and he leans over to try to kiss her.

"You're something else," she shakes her head.

Mistaking it for an okay, he tries again.

"It's okay that you did it once," she shoves him away. "No more."

"I'm sorry," he says sheepishly.

"Just now I really felt how much you like me."

"You're probably reading my mind or something," he grins devilishly.

"No, I felt it on my leg." Her eyes widen when he reaches into his pants. "I don't need nor do I want to see it!"

He rolls his eyes and holds up a pack of gum.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings - it's really decent of you to listen to my bullshit."

"I care about it, really. I mean... I know I come on like a poser on the bus and everything. But that's just show for my friends."

"But they're all pretty much jerks, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but the thing is, I'm like their leader."

"That's dope. A lot can happen over a year. I mean, you could come back next fall as a completely normal person."

"Um... would it be totally crazy if I asked if I could have sex with you?"

Elena looks at him and sighs, "You asking is not as crazy as why I won't."

"STD?"

"Seriously?" she gives him a shove with her arm. "No, it's not that, it's stupid really when the guy I'm saving myself for doesn't even know I exist."

"Who?"

Elena shakes her head back and forth.

"Tell me, I'll keep it to myself, I promise," Kol raises a hand up to emulate swearing on a bible.

Elena sighs, "Damon Salvatore and if you tell anyone, I will hunt you down."

"You like Damon? I just talked to him in the gym. He asked me about you."

"He did not!" Elena doesn't believe him. _Why of all people would he confide in Kol?_

"He did too. He did! He asked me what you were like."

"If you're lying, I'll beat the shit out of you, don't doubt me, I can do it."

"I swear it's the truth," he raises his palm.

"Oh God, what should I do? Do I go up to him, "Hi, Damon, I'm Elena"? Maybe I should let him come to me?"

"This is not my area of expertise..."

"But if I let him come to me, what if he changes his mind? Then I'm totally fucked..."

Kol shrugs his shoulders.

"What would you do?"

"You should go for it, what do you have to lose?" he smiles at her.

"I think I will. Thank you, you're the best," Elena gets up and hurries to the door.

"Wait," he moves to stand next to her.

"Is there something else?"

"You know how expensive PS4 games can be, right?"

"We'll talk about this on the bus, okay?"

"No," he reaches out, catching her arm at the elbow. "The thing is, I got a problem. They're expensive, around 60 bucks... I made a bet with my friends, the morons. Um, I bet them that I'd do it with you."

"You what?" Elena looks at him aghast.

"I know you don't owe me a damn thing but there's a way I can get proof without actually..."

"Go on," Elena arches an eyebrow at him.

"Let me borrow your panties for like for ten minutes?"

"If it wasn't for Damon, I'd kick your ass right now," she shakes her head. "Turn around," when he does, she slips them off. "You have exactly 10 minutes, a second later and you're dead. Are we clear?"

"Very," he sticks them in his pocket. "Wait for me here, I'll be right back," with a nod, he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Soft music is playing in the background as Damon and Andie slow dance on the gym floor. Her arms are looped around his neck and his are around her waist.

"I'm ready to go back to your place," she runs her hand through his hair and massages his scalp with her nails.

"Yeah?"

"I told Rose and Hayley and those guys to come to your parents' house, okay? I also told them to keep it quiet."

"Why do you always have to invite a crowd?"

"I'll ignore that crack," she smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. "I love it when your parents are out of town, I fantasize that we're married and the most popular couple in town," she notices that he's not paying attention to her, instead he's searching the crowd. "What's with you?" she steps back and scrutinizes him closely.

"What?"

"You've been acting weird all night. Who is she?"

"Are you nuts? There is no she."

"I don't know, Damon? You've been distracted all evening."

"Everything's fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Fine but you remember one thing," she shakes her finger at him, "At any given time, there are at the very minimum a dozen guys who'd kill to love me."

"Is that a threat?" he asks her incredulously.

"No, Damon, that's a fact now before this gets any more heated, let's get out of here..."

"Fine, I'll meet you at the car in a few minutes," he walks off, hoping to get a glimpse of Elena.

* * *

Having gotten her panties back, Elena is now pacing in the hallway, practicing ways to approach Damon. "Hi Damon, I'm Elena... God that sounds so stupid," she sighs, her shoulders slumping. Shaking her head, she leaves the hall to go back into the gym when she runs right into him. Tongue tied, she stares at him and quickly makes her escape.

"I can't believe I'm such a jerk, he smiles at me and I don't say anything," she knocks her head against the wall.

* * *

A little while later, Elena finds herself squished in the passenger seat with Tyler driving and Liv between them, he squeals the brakes in front of her home.

"Uh, good night, Liv. See you later Tyler," she gets out of the car.

"Elena, tell your grandparents not to wait up okay?"

"Sure, Tyler," she hears the tires screech as he pulls away from the curb and speeds off.

"Tyler's here for a few hours and finds a girl, I live here my whole life, and nothing," she sighs in frustration and goes in the house to get ready for bed.

* * *

The music is as loud as thunder; even making the silverware on the tabletop rattle. Christmas Lights are flashing everywhere like sirens but more colorful and there's shards of glass on the floor from people stepping on them. Damon walks through his house, disgusted at the chaos and the damn disaster of a mess he has on his hands. His parents would go crazy if they saw it. The noise is so loud that it makes his skin tingle and anger is growing exponentially.

Suddenly, Andie grabs onto his arm. "This is my boyfriend Damon," she drunkenly tells the crowd. Damon pulls free and walks away before he says something he can't take back. Retreating to his room, he pulls out the year book and looks through it, stopping when he finds Elena's freshman picture. He smiles and lays back on the bed, closes his eyes and imagines.

* * *

Having heard about the party, Kol shows up with Matt and Luke.

"Are you sure we should be here, we're freshmen?" Luke eyes Matt with uncertainty.

"Damon's my man and besides, this is a great opportunity for us." he opens the front door, pausing a moment to look at his friends. "Do not embarrass me and be polite to his parents."

"Sure," they both nod and follow Kol into the house to join the party.

* * *

Sometime later, when the music finally ceases, Damon does another walk through to survey the damage. How is he ever going to get this in any kind of order before his folks get home?

He drops onto the couch, picks up a beer can and flings it aside. Finding an unopened one, he picks it up and is about to have a swallow when he notices an eye staring at him from beneath the coffee table. Pushing the refuse aside, he sees Kol.

"Damon?" he screams, his palms flat against the table glass.

"How in the hell?" he raises it up, allowing Kol to slide out from under it.

"You're a lifesaver," he forgets himself and reaches to hug the guy but Damon quickly leans far enough away so Kol sighs and sits down beside him on the couch.

* * *

Elena collects a pillow and a couple of blankets then makes herself a bed on the couch since her grandparents have her room and Tyler's sharing a bedroom with Jeremy. She suspects he's still at the party.

'Elena?" her dad walks into the den, noticing the twinkling lights flashing in the window.

"Hi daddy," she sighs, rolls onto her back and only notices his slumped shoulders. "Is something wrong?" she raises her knees so he can sit down at the other end.

"I couldn't sleep. I feel like a complete ass. You're probably really mad and rightfully so, we forgot your birthday."

"It's okay. I'm not all that upset anymore."

"I'll be happy when the wedding is over tomorrow, then this house can go back to normal," he pats her knee. "I wanted you to know that we didn't forget completely."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Happy birthday," he smiles but notices her distant look. "Is something else wrong?"

"No, why?"

"I get the feeling there's something else, something bigger than us forgetting what day it was? Your sixteenth birthday is a big deal, not so much for guys but you have my word, Elena, your mother and I will make it up to you. If you want a party - just pick a date."

"No," she shakes her head. "I don't need all that."

"So you're going to make me guess?" he pats her knee. "Does it have anything to do with a certain guy? I mean, we all wish your sister had chosen more wisely."

Elena sighs and drops back to the couch.

"What's the matter?" her dad asks, confused at her reaction.

"I meant Damon."

"Damon? Who's he?"

"Never mind," she shifts a little on the couch again.

"No, he's obviously important to you. Who is he?"

"He's a guy, Daddy. Just forget it, okay?" she covers her eyes with her forearm.

"Elena, you can always talk to me."

"It's embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing?"

"Sitting in with your dad, telling him about your love life," Elena blows out a frustrated breath.

"Elena, tell me."

"Damon's a senior, and he's beautiful and perfect. I like him but he has this incredible girlfriend. I'm just being ridiculous," she drops her chin to her chest.

"Well, sweetheart, if this guy can't see all the beautiful and wonderful things that I see, then he's the one who's ridiculous."

"I know. It just hurts."

"That's why they call them crushes. If they were easy, they'd call them something else."

"If I were Katherine, he'd be crawling on his knees begging for her to spare him a moment."

"Let me tell you something about your sister, I love her as much as I love you but she's a different person. Sometimes I worry about her. When you're given things so easily, you don't always appreciate them. I'm don't worry about you, Elena, when it happens, it'll be forever..."

"Daddy, that's so..." she swipes away the tears that start to form.

"Tomorrow is a big day so I'm going to bed but I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I don't feel this little talk has helped just a tiny bit?" Grayson mimics a tiny violin with his thumb and index finger.

"Sure, Daddy," she gives him a hug.

"Good night, sweetheart," he turns out the light and leaves Elena alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"So you're telling me, she gave you her panties?" Damon looks at Kol incredulously.

"That's what I'm telling you. I told her you asked about her. Right? The girl went ballistic, you're it for her," Kol explains, taking a swallow from a water bottle.

"Really?"

"She came up to me in the gym tonight... well that's not true, I came onto to her. At first she looked at me like I was a leper. Girls like her know that guys like me are in perpetual heat. I thought she hated my guts."

"You better not be fucking me around. It'd suck to try and then find out she really does think I'm an ass."

"Damon, would I fuck with you? Let me put it to you this way. What happens to me if I fuck with you?"

He laughs, "I'd kick your ass into next week."

"Exactly - so why would I lie? But I feel compelled to mention, Damon, if all you want is a piece of ass, I mean, I'll either do it myself, or get someone bigger than me, to kick yours. I mean, not many girls as classy as Elena would give up their panties to help a guy like me."

"I can get a piece of ass anytime I want. Shit, I got Andie passed out cold in my bedroom right now. I could do what I want."

"What are you waiting for?" Kol retorts.

"I don't know. She's beautiful, she's built and all that," Damon sighs, "I'm just not interested in it anymore."

"Does that really matter?"

"Yeah, it matters. She's completely self centered and insensitive. Look what she did to my house. She doesn't know shit about real love. Only thing she cares about is partying and money. I want a serious girlfriend. Somebody I can love, that's gonna love me back. Is that psycho?" he spits some sunflower shells out.

"That's beautiful, I think a ton of guys feel the same way as you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just they don't... They don't have the balls to admit it. Elena's, uh... She's really special."

"Come," he nods his head towards a door. "I'll let you take Andie home. But you have to make sure she gets home. You can't leave her in a parking lot somewhere."

"Damon, I'm a freshman."

"So? She's so out of it, she won't know the difference."

"I don't have a car."

"You can take mine," Damon starts throwing empty beer cans away.

"I don't have a license."

"I trust you."

"Okay, but remember you offered," Kol follows him to get Andie into the vehicle.

"Is this, uh, your car?"

"No, it's my dad's. You said you couldn't drive a stick."

"This is a Bentley."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? I heard the grill alone costs upwards of five grand. I don't have that kind of money."

"Then don't hit anything," Damon sets Andie in the front seat.

"Don't hit anything, that's easy for you to say."

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"Yeah, it's not this opportunity will come around again anytime soon," Kol gets behind the wheel and starts the engine. He starts to back out but quickly screeches the brakes.

"Easy. Easy," Damon cautions and watches Kol till the tail lights are no longer visible in the darkness.

* * *

Not wanting to get on Damon's bad side, Kol is determined to take Andie home and get the Bentley back without a scratch. Still he can't talk himself out of making a pit stop in the park.

Finding a spot under one of the street lights, he cuddles up to the girl and starts snapping selfies of the two of them. When he thinks he's got enough, he sighs at how close he is to the promised land...

"Where am I?" she mumbles, her eyelids lifting slightly.

"I'm taking you ho..." Kol starts but the words die on his lips when her mouth crashes to his.

* * *

The next morning, Elena wakes up to beams of sunlight streaming in through the blinds. Sighing, she gets up, wraps a blanket around herself and goes into the hall where she meets her mom.

"Elena! I am so sorry about your birthday."

"It's okay."

"No it's not and when all this madness is past, I'll make it up to you. And yesterday morning, you were trying to tell me..."

Elena nods and starts to peel a banana.

"I feel miserable. How could I forget such a monumental day?" she pulls Elena into a hug.

"Who died?" Jeremy asks, looking at them peculiarly.

"Do you have something to say to your sister?"

"Where should I start?" he responds flippantly.

"I mean about her birthday. It was yesterday. We all forgot."

He sniggers loudly, grabs a glass of orange juice and walks out, his body shaking with laughter.

Miranda looks at Elena, "Deep down, he's really sorry."

"No, he's not," they both say at the same time.

* * *

"Elena, honey, you're dragging your dress. Pick it up." Miranda urges then turns to Katherine, "Come on, we need to get you into the church."

"Why does she look like someone peed in her Wheaties?" Jeremy asks, perusing his sister's slumped form.

"Do not fuss at your sister. It's her wedding day."

"Big deal," Jeremy slides into the backseat.

"Everybody get in the car, please. We're running late."

Elena squeezes over to make room for Katherine and they take off. Church Bells are chiming by the time they park, pour out of the car and hurry into the church to get Katherine ready to marry Nik.

* * *

Having gotten his dad's car back and after a long talk with Andie, Damon gets in his Camaro and drives Elena's place. He knocks on the door but is shocked when it opens, he gets a glimpse of saucer sized eyes before it slams shut.

"Go away!" Tyler yells at him.

"Open the door." Damon pounds against it with his fist.

"I value my life."

"Open the door."

"You slugged me," Tyler returns.

"And you grabbed my junk," Damon barks back.

"That was you?"

"Yeah, now open the door."

"I thought you were Liv, my new girl."

"Can you just get Elena?"

"She not here."

"Don't fuck with me. Where is she?"

"She's at a church."

"Church?" Damon looks at him incredulously.

"Yes, they all left for the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"That's what I said," Tyler rolls his eyes, slams the door shut and presses an ice pack to the back of his head.

* * *

"I never went out with a freshman before," Andie looks at Kol, "not even when I was a freshman."

"Me either," Kol admits, a small grin forming on his face.

"It was kind of amazing," Andie gives his hand a squeeze.

"Really?" Kol can't believe his dream has come true and he doesn't even remember it.

She leans in and whispers into his ear. "I liked waking up curled against your chest."

Kol sighs happily, takes her back in his arms and kisses her as if his life depends on it...

* * *

Once the wedding ceremony is over, Elena stays behind for a few minutes.

"It was a beautiful wedding, I love this time of year when the church is all decorated for Christmas," Liz smiles at her.

"I do too," Elena agrees.

"Caroline told me that your birthday was a little bit of a bust, next time you come over, I'll make you some cherry tarts. I know you don't like cake."

"Thanks Liz, that would be great," she gives her a quick hug. "I'm gonna go outside to see Katherine and Nik off."

"Alright, have fun at the reception."

"See you there?"

"Of course," Liz nods and winks at Elena as she walks down the aisle and out of the church.

* * *

Standing on the threshold, Elena sighs as she watches Kat and Nik's limo pull away from the curb. Soon the crowd disperses and she finds herself looking at Damon Salvatore himself.

He smiles at her which causes her to look over her shoulders. Finding no one, she points at herself.

"Yeah, you," he nods, a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as he approaches holding a single red rose.

"I heard you'd be here."

"You came for me?" she asks, still in a state of shock.

"I hope that's alright," Damon hands her the rose.

"Thanks and it's...," her mind's blown.

"I guess there's a reception?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be there."

"Can I call you later?"

"Sure... I mean, no," she's still stunned that _Damon's _standing in front of her right now.

"No, I can't call you later?" Damon suddenly feels two inches tall.

"No," she shakes her head, "I'm sorry, what I mean is... I'm not going to the reception..."

"Great," Damon extends his arm and leads her to his Camaro. She turns her head and sees her dad with an impressed look on his face. Elena smiles widely and mouths, "he's the one."

Grayson winks at her and mouths back, "Have fun."

Damon sticks the key in the ignition then turns to her, "Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for coming to get me," her heart is in her throat when he looks at her. His steel blue-grey eyes are the color of sun bleached forget-me-not petals ringed with deepest indigo.

"You're welcome," he winks then shifts the car in gear, pulls away from the curb and drives into the distance with his free hand clutching hers.

* * *

_When the water begins to run cold, Damon twists off the shower knob and wraps her in a fluffy towel. Elena watches - totally mesmerized - as he dries himself and then cinches the towel low on his hips. He grabs another, runs it through her hair and down her arms. His __face is one of concentration when he drops to his knees to dry her legs. _

_Her breath hitches when his eyes snap to hers, they're blue like the ocean, shimmering and crashing beneath the sunset. Looking into them is like looking through a fragile piece of turquoise sea glass laying in the sand and glistening in the sunlight._

_Everything inside of Elena clenches and she can feel her heart beat… every single pound in her chest - as__ Damon runs his bare hands up her legs and under the towel still wrapped around her. She lets it loosen and fall to the floor while his fingertips glide over her belly, brush the outsides of her breasts, and dance across her collarbone._

_She can't look away from his face, everything she's ever wanted is there - written in the myriad shades of blue that reflect in his eyes. When his lips touch hers, she's always astounded that a simple kiss can spiral into something scorching and all consuming. She loves the way his fingers dip into her skin like he can't get enough and in the way her body responds to his every touch._

_Damon lays her down on the bed and stands back to admire all of her, the corners of his mouth lifting into a big grin. With fire brimming in his eyes, he covers her body with his and begins to devour every inch of her skin, whispering words of love as his lips brush, his teeth nip and his tongue soothes. Elena wants to take this slow, to never let it end, but she wants him so badly. He's filled her heart and mind with so much love, what she needs now is for them to join in a more primal way. _

_"I need you, Damon," she breathes in his ear. Her hands slide down to his lower back and her nails dig into his skin as he positions himself and sinks inside. She arches her back off the bed, the feeling so exquisite that she almost can't handle it. He pauses and his breath is choppy in her ear. She can hear what she does to him, what he feels when they're connected like this. Elena trails her lips over his shoulder, up his neck and along the angle of his scruffy jaw. He turns his head and his mouth seeks hers. _

_"I love you, Elena," he groans as he starts to move. He sets a slow pace, building the burn a little at a time. This is about feeling each other, and simply wanting to be together in every way._

_"I love you, too. So very much." Her words are punctuated by every thrust of his hips. Elena tangles her legs around his, wanting to feel every part of him even the hair on his legs as it brushes against her soft skin. She's overwhelmed in the way his belly rubs against hers, how her breasts press into his chest, moaning as her fingers grasp at the skin of his back._

_The burn intensifies with his every move. When he rotates his hips, changing the angle, he hits something inside that causes her to cry out. They both lose themselves to the rhythm he creates. She's caught in its wake, forced to ride it to the very end. She listens to the sounds of their lovemaking, the rustle of the sheets, their heavy breathing, their bodies moving against each other._

_"Damon," she moans his name, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as the waves crash over and sweep her away. She feels his release inside of her, hears him cry out her name, feels every muscle in his body tighten, same as hers when they surrender themselves to the rapture._

_Damon collapses on top of her as the last of his pulsing inside of her subsides. They're both breathing hard, covered in a sheen of sweat and goosebumps as the cool air from the ceiling fan hits their skin. Elena welcomes his weight, loving the way it presses her into the mattress, the way it covers and always keeps her safe and warm. _

_He rolls over, taking her with him and she knows she's going to love Damon for the rest of her life._

* * *

The sun peeks in her bedroom window, lighting her hair like a fiery halo. Her mind is fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream vanishing into the ever after as the distant sound of voices begins to permeate the fog. Feeling a tug on her gown, she burrows further into the pillow.

"Mommy?"

"She's still sleeping," comes a more masculine sounding voice.

"Wake, Mommy!" the little boy tugs harder on her gown, "We go see Santy Claus."

"Mommy, you need to open your eyes," a warm breath puffs against her ear.

Elena rubs the sleep from her eyes and rolls over, "But I was having such a beautiful dream."

"That was no dream," the husky sounding one chuckles, making her eyes snap open.

"Damon, you're here?"

"Where else would I be silly? Someone wants to tell you something," he winks at her.

"Happy birthday mommy," their little boy, 3 year old Mason hands her a card.

"Happy 26th birthday, sweetheart," Damon urges her over, lifts their son onto the bed then slides in himself... As always, his heart rate ratchets up a notch at being so close to his wife.

Elena pulls Mason onto her lap and opens the card. "Oh baby," she gives Mason a big kiss and a tight squeeze.

"I play now?" he looks up at her with eyes so blue.

"Of course," she watches him scamper to the floor and out of their room.

Turning to her husband, she smiles, "I can't believe it's already been 10 years since you picked me up after Katherine's wedding. Aside from our own and Mason's birth, that was the best day of my life."

"That was a pretty good day," Damon agrees, giving her leg a loving pat.

Shifting slightly, Elena arches an eyebrow. "No birthday cake?"

"No," he shakes his head back and forth slowly. "You don't like cake."

Then he puts his hands behind his head and smiles wickedly as he slides down the pillows. With a mischievous grin on his face, he pulls her into his arms, "So I bought you a cherry pie instead," he quips, pulls the covers over their heads and drops his mouth to hers.

* * *

_I'm sorry I'm a little late with this story. Work has been so busy, the hospital's calling almost every day to ask if I'll pick up a shift. _

_We hope you -Aisha and everyone enjoyed the Delena-ized version of this movie - a lot of it is original. Some of the dialogue is from the movie - all rights belong to them. _

_You're my dearest friend, Eva, thank you for all you do for me and us. _

_Thank you so very much, you're the best! We hope you all have a terrific rest of your day. _

_We'll see you again next week with "The Ghosts of Christmas Eve"._


End file.
